Extract
Extract is the 2-part S1 episode of The End of My Soul, It was directed by SethStewart90 (SethStewart90). Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Mr. Krabs *Timmy SquarePants *Squidward *The Borg *The Borg Queen *GWizard777 (mentioned) Part 1 Squidward had magic dust. Squidward: oh, damn.................. (drops on the ground) SpongeBob: Damn! Squidward. magic dust. oh my god. we got to take him somewhere Mr. Krabs Mr. Krabs: Good idea. They where running from the monster. and 5 Hours Later. They got in The Workshop. They got in. SpongeBob: Hello! somebody. hello........................... and then SpongeBob found Timmy SquarePants. SpongeBob: Timmy. oh my god brother. are you allright. Timmy: Yes. i'm okay SpongeBob. SpongeBob: oh. i have a soul-mate now. Timmy: You do. that's nice. SpongeBob: i will then it later. but right now. what's going on with Bikni Bottom? it's under attack by a f!@king monster! Timmy: SpongeBob. i will tell you why. becuase. The Borg is coming in 21 Minutes!. we got to hurry. SpongeBob and his soul-mate Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Timmy SquarePants ran. and still in his Workshop. and then they hide. Timmy: Ah! The Borg! The Borg: We will kill SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs The Borg Queen: good idea. and we will kill GWizard777. Timmy: HELL! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Borg Queen: What the hell was that? Timmy: Run for your f$$king lives! They where running. and getting out of Timmy's Workshop. SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Timmy SquarePants: HELL YEAH! and then. The Borg was there. they where surrounded. SpongeBob: Shit! The Borg: we will kill you. SpongeBob: Timmy. this is good bye. Timmy: yep. Good bye See ya, space cowboy. Part Two The Borg: You are too late. From this time forward, you will service us. SpongeBob: Oh, hell no! Timmy: Fire at war! They where killing the Borg. The Borg: We will kill you and the Borg Queen, she is coming in 10 Minutes. SpongeBob: Shut the hell up! And so The Borg Queen is coming in 10 Minutes. So, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Timmy where running. from the Borg Queen. and then. 6 Hours Later. they where still running and then they see the sun. it was morning! SpongeBob: We've got to finish this war. Mr. Krabs: That's right, SpongeBob. Let's destroy the monster! Yeah! Timmy: Yeah. The Monster is still in Bikini Bottom. and we need to destroy it! The Monster was in The Workshop. They Saw SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Timmy. SpongeBob: Shh!. it's the monster. run! They where running from The Monster. Mr. Krabs was running like a mad man. until he fell down. SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs! the bomb. Mr. Krabs: Go SpongeBob! finish this monster. and once for all! this bomb is going to go off in 20 seconds! now run! SpongeBob and Timmy ran. The Bomb: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Mr: Krabs: OH S***! The bomb exploded and Mr. Krabs was dead. So, SpongeBob & Timmy ran to the door and SpongeBob got the keys to the door. and then a Portal came. SpongeBob: Got the key! Timmy: Make it quick! SpongeBob! Timmy: Come on SpongeBob! the Portal is coming. SpongeBob: got it. let's go Timmy! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:The End of My Soul